


Feet or Tails

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Merman!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Maiden’s Cove has always had legends of merpeople living nearby. Y/N finds out that those legends might hold some truth to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunny rays filtered down onto the ocean and onto the lonely fishing boat. It was nearly quiet with the steady rocking of the waves breaking the total silence, along with the fishing net being hauled up from the depths. It was a perfect day to be out at sea and the perfect weather to catch some fish.  
Just as the last of the net was hauled up, the silence broke with the old fisherman crying out. “Balls!” He threw down his trucker hat before marching over to the sliced holes in his net. “Damn net!”  
A shadowy figure nearby smirked, knowing that the planned worked as he could hear the old fisherman’s shouts. Careful not to be seen the figure swam away, diving deeper so he wouldn’t be detected.  
“I know you’re out there!” The fisherman narrowed his eyes at the gentle lapping water. 

The salty air smelled like home to you as you biked your way down to the docks. You smiled over at some of the fishermen you knew, getting a friendly ‘Hello’ back. You slowed your speed as you neared the fishing boat you had set out for, Karen.   
“Bobby!” You called out, coming to a stop near the beat-up boat. Sure, it still worked, but it could use some paint. “It’s Y/N.”  
“Ya, I know who it is.” He came out of the cabin, greeting you with a hug. “Only girl that comes hollering for me these days.” He chuckled.  
“Oh, I’m sure you make all the ladies weak in the knees at the Roadhouse.” You smiled.  
“Don’t know about that.” He turned, grabbing a small cooler from the boat.   
“What’d you get today?” You leaned over.  
“Not much.” He popped the cover off, showing off a few small crabs and small fish. “Damn nets got cut again.”  
“Third time this week, huh?” You searched through your purse for the money you owed him. You had a good arrangement with Bobby as he sold most of his catches to Crossroads the fancy restaurant in town, but the smaller catches he sold to you. Any other fisherman would’ve thrown them back in the ocean, but Bobby knew your father when he was alive and wanted to make sure that you were provided for. It was sweet and over time, Bobby became like a father to you. “Don’t tell me you pissed off the wrong person.” You handed him over the money as he set the cooler in front of you.  
“More like thing.” He muttered. “Called Maiden’s Cove for a reason.” He didn’t bother to count the bills as he slipped them into his wallet.  
“You mean those mermaid legends?” You rolled your eyes.   
“Legends start from somewhere.”   
“Okay, Bobby.” You gave him a small smile, taking the cooler and strapping it to your bike. “See you tomorrow?”  
“Sure, if Crowley doesn’t skin me alive first.”  
“I’m sure lots of fishermen have problems with their nets. Maybe try a different location.” You suggested, getting on your bike. “And maybe this is how mermaids flirt.” You teased. “Gotta get your attention somehow.”  
“Sure.” He rolled his eyes.  
“See you later, Bobby.”   
“Take care, Y/N.”

Gliding past the fishing boat from earlier in the day, the figure made his way to the sandy beach. His whiskey eyes darted over the land, making sure no humans were in sight. Thankfully most were occupied in the nearby Crossroads restaurant or the Roadhouse.   
Solid feet pushed against the sand and the figure walked out from the water. He grabbed a hidden duffle from the shed that everyone ignored. It was worn with half the roof collapsing, but it wasn’t a problem so no one ever bothered with it.  
He quickly dried himself off, then slipped into a pair of dark washed jeans, a maroon button up and some boots. Sweeping back his honey brown hair, he was satisfied that he looked good and hid the duffle back where it was.  
He sauntered up the sidewalk and headed toward the Roadhouse. The only clue he left behind of who or what he was, was the small golden scale in the sand. But with any luck, it’d be gone by morning. Washed away with the tide, much like the figure who emerged from the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well look who decided to finally show up.” You stopped in the Roadhouse doorway as Jo ran over to hug you. “Seems like it’s been forever.” She pulled back, smiling at you. “I was worried you got sick of us.”  
“Never.” You promised, glancing over at the patrons in the rustic establishment. Sure it wasn’t as nice as the fancy Crossroads across town, but it was a hell of alot cheaper. “So, any good eye candy tonight?”  
Jo giggled, leading you to the bar. “Winchesters always make a good pair.” She nodded over to the two brothers playing pool in the corner.  
“I’d guess which one you’d want, but I already know.” You smirked, taking a seat at one of the bar stools. “Anyone else?”  
“Depends what you’re into.” She moved behind the counter, filling a glass for you. “If you’re like my mom, a nice fisherman will do.”  
“I hope you’re referring to Bobby because I think he might shoot the competition.” You giggled, taking a sip of your drink.  
“Of course. It’s frustrating to watch them dance around each other. Not that I’d want to see them together like...but she could use a good man.”  
“We all could.” You nodded, taking another swig of your drink.  
“I’ll drink to that.” Jo poured herself a glass, mirroring your actions. As she finished, her eyes shot to the door and a smile lit her face. “Check him out.” You turned, noticing a handsome man walking in. His honey brown hair was still wet and slicked back with bright whiskey eyes. “Not my type, but he's still ain’t bad looking.” Jo commented, but you were too focused on the way his bowlegs strutted up to the bar with confidence oozing from him.  
“Hi there ladies.” He gave a charming smile as he reached the bar, glancing over both of you. “Can I get some whiskey?”  
“Coming right up.” Jo smiled back, biting her lip from giggling as she saw your expression. You haven’t even blinked, you were so entrapped by this mystery man. He was either new or just rolling through as you hadn’t seen him before. That didn’t change the fact that he was hot as hell.  
“So what’s your name, stranger?” Jo bluntly asked as she slid the shot in front of him.  
“Aren’t you the curious one.” He winked at her before downing the shot. “Well, if you must know-”  
“Gabriel.” Ellen crossed her arms as she came to stand next to Jo. Tension filled the space, along with the coldness that Ellen’s eyes had. “Thought I told you not to come here anymore.” Her voice was low, almost like a growl as she stared him down.  
“It was one little-” Gabriel tried to explain, but stopped as Ellen gave him a deadly look. He let out a sigh, glancing over at the two of you. “Fine.” He held his hands up in surrender, jutting out his lip a little in a pout. “I’ll leave.”  
You watched as he slowly got up and left without another word. You expected him to be sad or discouraged, but his shoulder remained strong and his swagger hadn’t lessened as he let the door slam behind him.  
“Girls.” Ellen started once Gabriel was gone. “You stay away from that man. He ain’t good news.”  
“Oh, come on.” Jo let out a sigh, feeling bad for your sake since you seemed so taken by him.   
“I mean it, you two. Gabriel is bad news.”   
“What did he do?” Your eyes were still locked on the door, hoping that he might come back.  
“He ain’t from around here. I don’t know where he comes from….but he’s bad news.” Ellen repeated, leaving no room for argument. “Y/N, why don’t you stay the night? I’d feel more comfortable knowing you were here and safe than out there at night.”  
“Are you sure?” You turned to look at her.  
“Yeah. We got a spare room.” She told you as she eyed the door. “We can all got out for breakfast tomorrow too.”  
“Alright.” You nodded, finishing your drink.

The atmosphere was muted as storm clouds had rolled in overnight. Rain drops raced one another to the soggy ground. The beach was desolate, providing a different view for breakfast at the Maiden’s Diner. You sat opposite of Jo and Ellen with food covering the driftwood table. You shoved a fork full of food in as Jo went off about something. Ellen was busy watching the beach to really pay any attention.  
“So Y/N.” Jo leaned across the table. “What are your plans for the day?”  
“I was thinking of helping Bobby out,” you told her, breaking a piece of bacon off. “Got his nets cut again.”  
Not surprising anyone, Ellen joined the conversation. “Who cut ‘em? Does he know?”  
You shook your head, then stopped. “Well...he’s kinda convinced that some mermaid is doing it.” Jo snorted at your words, while Ellen just frowned. “I was thinking about helping him pick out some better ones or helping to repair the old ones.”  
“That’s been happening a lot lately,” Ellen stated.  
“Yeah.” You nodded. “I’m worried about what Crowley might do. The man isn’t the most civil at times.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re helping him. I might stop by myself to see if I can do something.”  
“I’m sure he’d love that.” You smiled over at Ellen. You could already picture Bobby fixing his boat around to make it more pleasant if Ellen visited. He’d probably hop in the shower to try to wash off the fish smell, not that it’d ever truly go away.  
“He seriously thinks it’s a mermaid though?” Jo let out an amused chuckle.  
“Said those legends had to come from somewhere,” you told her, glancing over at the restless ocean. The waves had grown in height with the sand mixing with the once clear blue water, creating a murky mess.  
“Yeah, but really?”   
You shrugged. “Only thing that matters is getting his nets fixed so he can make a living.”  
“Y/N’s right.” Ellen nodded. “Stop making fun of Bobby, Joanna.”  
“Sorry.” She sighed, picking at her breakfast.  
You smiled over at your friend before glancing up at the boat steering wheel clock. You let out a small gasp at the time, realizing that if you stayed any longer you’d probably miss Bobby. “I should probably get going. You know how Bobby likes to get things done.” You thanked them quickly, grabbing your rain jacket as you headed out into the cold weather.  
You ran down the sidewalk, jumping over the deep puddles, with your hands holding onto your hood to make sure the wind didn’t blow it back. As rain droplets started to run down your skin and inside your jacket, you suddenly wished you haven’t left the safety of the diner. You also imagined how Bobby would probably yell at you for doing something stupid like this.  
It felt like hours had passed since you left the diner and it was hard to tell if you were any closer by the sheets of rain blocking your view of the docks. You made the quick decision to cut across the beach, not feeling like dealing with the slightly hilly road with a maze of puddles on it.  
Though the sand wasn’t the best to walk on, you felt like you had gained more ground as you could see the boats more clearly now. With renewed strength and determination, you ran, holding onto your hood for dear life.  
With a large gust of wind, your hood blew back, out of your grip. Instead of stopping, you let it go, letting your hair get drenched in the rain. The only positive was that you were able to see better. You could see the docks, but you also could see a lonely figure standing before the roaring waves. Coming to a halt, you tried to decipher who it was and what they were doing.  
The mystery person didn’t give you much time as they walked into the waves, letting it crash against them. It didn’t stop them, instead they pressed on into the ocean. You called out to them as you ran towards the figure.  
“Hey!” You were doubtful they could hear you with the rain and the waves, but you tried. “Hey, wait! Wait!”  
By the time you got to where they were, they were gone. The cold numbed as you couldn’t believe what had happened. You watched the waves for any sign of life, but you knew that even the strongest swimmer would be challenged by this weather.  
You weren’t sure if it was tears or just the rain running down your face, but you brushed it away all the same. Taking a glance down from the waves, you saw a familiar maroon shirt and dark jeans wash up onto the sand. You picked them up carefully, staring back at the endless waves. “Gabriel?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gabrielxreader, merman!Gabriel, human!reader, brief mentions of suicide since the Reader thinks Gabriel killed himself by going into the waves

You weren’t exactly sure how you ended up outside Bobby’s boat after witnessing Gabriel’s dive into the stormy waves. Shock and sadness clouded your mind, along with the dark thought that Ellen and other people had pushed the whiskey eyed man into suicide by drowning. But, there you were in the downpour on the long dock, staring at the old man’s boat.  
Just as you raised a foot to climb aboard the small craft a gruff voice broke through the storm. “What the hell are you doing out here, ya idjit?”   
“The...uh….nets.” You gripped the side of the boat to board as the waves jostled it. The image of Gabriel’s clothes washing up on shore flashed in your head. Suddenly, helping with the nets seemed like a silly idea.  
“What ya really need is help with that head of yours.” He barked out, yanking you on board and out of your frazzled state.“Crazy girl for coming out here in this weather.” Bobby pushed you inside, but you were already plenty wet. “Seriously, what were you thinking?”  
“Bobby….I...I saw….” You shivered.  
“Oh, come here.” Bobby pulled you into a bear hug. “I got some spare clothes for you if ya want.”  
“Thanks...but….” You choked, the shock fading away as reality took it’s place. “G-Gabriel….he…”  
“What’d he do to you?” Bobby grew serious, scanning your body.  
“Nothing…he...the waves….they swallowed him up.” You tried to reign in your emotions, breathing deeply. “I think….Ellen….she said some...some awful things and-”  
“Ya listen to me now.” Bobby put his hands on your shoulders, getting eye level with you. “I’m sorry you had to see that, but Gabriel ain’t no good. Justice just caught up to him, okay?”  
“What?” You took a step back. “How can you say that?”  
“Look, I know you don’t know what happened….you were gone and honestly I’m glad you weren’t here for it.” Bobby explained, going to warm up some hot chocolate for you. “Gabriel is a bad man. Don’t waste no tears for him.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Y/N….”  
“What did he do?” You demanded.  
Bobby let out a heavy sigh. “I’ll tell ya on one condition...” You gave a small nod, waiting for him to finish. “....you change into some dry clothes.”  
“Fine.” You nodded, taking off your raincoat and hanging it up before following Bobby to the back where he had some clothes for you. After a few minutes both of you were sitting at the table with hot chocolate in hands with the sound of the storm just outside. “Why does everyone hate Gabriel? What’d he do?” You spoke in a more even tone as you had time to calm yourself.  
“It wasn’t always the case.” Bobby started, staring at the little marshmallows in his mug. “He was strange, sure, but he was nice. Nobody really knew where he lived….one of those vacation folk.” You nodded, knowing that part of the income here was during the summer with college kids and families wanting to get away. “Nobody paid him much attention, except for the ladies. He only had eyes for one though...Kali….lived at the edge of town...high up in the hills….those two were in love with each other. Only knew each other for a couple of weeks, but ya could almost see the little hearts floating around em.” He took a sip, imaging the scene like it only happened a week ago.   
“I don’t understand. He doesn’t seem that bad.” You mumbled, taking a sip.  
“He didn’t, but then when Sheriff Mills found Kali dead in her home….Gabriel was the only suspect.”  
“Why isn’t...wasn’t he in jail then?”   
“No proof. Man was a slippery fella.” Bobby frowned.  
“But, you all think he did it.”   
“Only one who could have.” Bobby didn’t argue, just stated the facts. “That’s why...him diving into the ocean...guilt must of gotten to him.”  
“I guess….” You frowned, staring into your mug. It didn’t seem right for everyone to blame him, but maybe they were right. Though now the case wouldn’t ever really be solved as Gabriel was gone for good.   
Bobby snapped you out of your thoughts. “So, why the hell did you come here again?”  
“The nets. Gotta help you outsmart that mermaid.” You giggled.  
“Ya mocking me now?”   
“Maybe.” You teased.   
“Well then, what do ya got in mind?” Bobby asked after he finished his drink off. “Got plenty of time to talk before the storm clears.

Even with the clashing of waves and the storm raging above the water, the figure had no problem spotting the gold tail. They watched the whiskey eyed man leave the surface behind as he dove further down near the coral reef.   
Suddenly, the figure felt the gold merman look their way and so they hid behind the cold rocks and sickly green seaweed. A few moments passed and then the figure heard the whiskey eyed merman continue his journey. The figure watched with predatory eyes, following at a safe distance with the simple movement of their tail to find out where the whiskey eyed merman was hiding. The only thing the figure left behind was a red scale that floated down into the seaweed.


	4. Chapter 4

The bright sun felt odd as you watched the waves gently touch the beach. The puffy clouds, the cheerful call of birds, the laughter of children running to the water, it all felt odd to you as you sat staring at the place that you last saw Gabriel.   
The storm had long since gone in the following days and peaceful weather replaced it. Bobby’s new nets had arrived with your help and he was out getting fish. Jo spent her time flirting with the Winchesters with Ellen watching over her. You were the only one that hadn’t moved on from what you saw. You told Ellen and Jo what had happened to Gabriel, but Ellen had the same reaction to it as Bobby did. Jo at least got a bit sad, but she trusted her mom and valued her opinion.   
So, here you were trapped in your own head as you stared off at the waves. You ignored the children splashing around and the vacation people getting a tan. You couldn’t help the questions that popped up in your head and the thought that Gabriel had killed someone. You weren’t naive enough to believe he couldn’t do it, but there seemed to be a missing piece of the story.  
“Hey, cupcake. Mind if I sit here?” You shrugged, not even bothering to glance at the stranger. “You look deep in thought. What’s on your mind?” The stranger bumped your shoulder with his own, looking for a reaction.  
You turned towards the stranger ready to yell at them for bothering you, but all the air left your lungs as Gabriel sat next to you with a grin. “G-Gabe….you’re alive?!” You cried out, earning the attention of about everyone on the beach.  
“Uh, last time I checked, yes.” He chuckled, giving you a confused look. “No need to yell it out.” He glanced around, noticing some glares being sent his way.  
“B-but you….you died.”  
“Haven’t yet.” He stared at you. “Why do you think I died? And would you mind lowering your voice?”  
“Sorry.” You breathed out. “I saw you dive into the waves….the storm...you-”  
“You saw me?” Gabriel’s eye widened, but then he reined in his reaction and smirked. “You stalking me now?”  
“What? No.” You turned away, looking back at the waves. “I was just taking a shortcut and happened to see you.”  
“Uh huh.” The whiskey-eyed man teased.   
“But seriously, how are you alive?” You noticed how his body didn’t even have any injuries on it.   
“Strong swimmer.” He answered with a cocky smile.  
“Nobody can be that strong.” You argued.  
“Nobody but me.” Gabriel smirked. “Wait...is that why you were all sad sitting here? You thought I was dead? Aw, I’m flattered.”  
You shoved him into the sand, ignoring his protest. “I was thinking that the nasty things people said to you because of what happened to Kali pushed you over the edge.” You informed him, scooting away from him as he tried to get the sand out of his hair.  
Suddenly the joking Gabriel was gone as you saw how tense his shoulders had gotten and how his eyes lost their spark. “Kali...she is-was…” His voice was low and somber. “I loved her. I’d never hurt her. Those things that people keep saying...they aren’t true.” He gritted his teeth, curling his fingers into a fist. “I would never hurt her. Never.”  
Despite what Ellen and Bobby had told you, in that moment you really did believe the poor man. He kept brushing his hair back with his head hung low so you couldn’t see the tears in his eyes, but you saw them. You saw them along with the genuine emotion of his love for Kali.  
“I’m sorry.” You said after a few moments.  
“About what?” His wet whiskey eyes peered over at you carefully. You were probably the only person to actually to say that to him. The rest just saw him as a murderer.  
“About what happened to her.” You put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You loved her and she was killed. Not only that but people blame you for it.”  
“Do you?”   
“Do I blame you for her death? I don’t know. I wasn’t there, but…” You glanced around at some of the people still glaring at the two of you. “...I don’t think it’s right to make a person’s life terrible just because you aren’t sure.”  
Gabriel gave a soft smile at your response. “Thank you….” He trailed off.  
“Y/N.”   
“That’s a nice name. Better than mine at the moment.” Gabriel grumbled, glowering at the onlookers.   
“Give it time.” You patted his arm.  
“I did. I am.” He rushed out, then let out a deep breath, peering at you. “But, really, thank you. Although you probably shouldn’t be seen with me.”  
You frowned. “Wha-”   
“Look, I’m glad that someone believes me but you should go.” Gabriel cut you off, shrugging out of your touch even though it was warm and inviting. “You’re part of this town and they are gonna talk. You live here and you’re going to have to deal with the backlash, so go before you do something that makes everyone hate you too.”   
“Gabriel…” You reached for him again, wanting to comfort a man you barely knew, but he stood up and took a few steps away.   
“I’d hate to see a nice girl like you get hurt because of me. I don’t want that to happen again.” He sighed before walking away.

Dark eyes watched Gabriel and the girl from the safety of the water. Though Gabriel left the figure remained, observing the girl on the beach. She was pretty like Kali and human, which was a dangerous combination.   
The girl only stayed a little bit after Gabriel’s departure before she kicked some sand and made her way to the docks. Curious the figure followed her, keeping a good amount of distance under the water. Once the figure found the boat she was going for, they took note of the name of it before silently diving under the waves.

Tagging: @sdavid09, @animatronicxenomorph, @murdochinthetardis, @soulcatcher1214, @unsink-the-titanic


	5. Chapter 5

The day after your run in with Gabriel, you had decided to help Bobby to keep your mind off the whiskey-eyed man. You knew Bobby was grateful despite the arguments and reasons why you didn’t need to be there. He had a small smile as you helped to steer the boat to his normal fishing area and then helped cast out a line.   
You worked for a little while then took a break, admiring the sapphire color of the water with a few dots of white sea gulls flowing with the current. You couldn't help it as you thought back to Gabriel, how he told you to stay away from him. You felt your cheeks heat up a bit as you thought of those sweet whiskey eyes and that caramel hair. He said he was a strong swimmer and suddenly you had the urge to watch him. Watch his body move with the waves, see his hands cut through the water to propel himself forward. You were too busy imaging Gabriel that you didn’t notice Bobby seek up on you.  
“Who are you smitten with now?” Bobby gave you a knowing look.  
You felt yourself flush even more at being caught. “No one.”  
“Uh huh. Can’t lie to this old man, Y/N.” He shook his head at you, leaning against the railing. “Who is it? Don’t tell me it’s one of those Winchesters.”  
“That’s Jo.” You informed him. “What about you?” You glanced over at the gruff man. “You crushing on anyone?”  
Bobby snorted. “Please.”  
“Not even Ellen?” You arched an eyebrow. Bobby turned away, mumbling under his breath. “I guess that’s good considering her date tonight.” You baited him.  
“What?” The old man reacted just as you thought. “Who is it? It’s Rufus isn’t it?” You couldn’t help but giggle. “What’s so funny, missy?”  
“You.” You tried to contain yourself. “Just ask her out already. She’s not gonna wait forever.”  
“Perhaps you should take your own advice.”  
You let out a sigh. “Mine is more one sided right now.”   
Bobby patted your shoulder. “Then that idiot don’t know what they're missing.”  
“Thanks.” You hugged him. “Do you think we caught any fish?”  
“Depends on how the nets held up.” Bobby pulled away, ready to go back to work. 

Gabriel was happy to see the old man’s boat as he was desperately trying to forget your beauty. Though, the happiness was short lived as he saw you helping the old man onboard. Gabriel had hoped to mess with the man again, but he couldn’t, not with you there.  
So, he observed your movements under the water as you let the nets out and then later pulled them back in. He heard the gleeful shout of the normally grumpy man at the fact that he had plenty of fish caught. You smiled as well, stirring a familiar feeling from Gabriel, one that he had felt with Kali.  
Gabriel hadn’t even realized until he was just about to surface that he was slowly swimming up. The pull he felt for you took control and his heart ached to be close to you. To hold you in his arms and show you the wonders of the ocean. He had shown Kali only once before she was killed. Though he didn’t know for sure, Gabriel had a guess as to who killed her.  
Suddenly, realizing that you would be able to see him in his true form, he flipped around and dived. From above, you heard a slight splash and looked for the source of the sound. Just before it was completely sucked up by the ocean’s depths, you saw a faint gold tail that reminded you of Gabriel’s eyes. It was odd to be thinking of that charming man at the image of a fish’s tail, but the brightness was the same. You let out another sigh, wanting to go see him even if he didn’t want you near him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gabrielxreader, merman!Gabriel, human!reader, mentions of drowning

Apparently, the mermaid didn’t bother with Bobby when you were on board, which was why you kept going out and helping the old man. Every time it seemed like you caught more fish than before. Bobby started calling you his good luck charm after the third time that you managed to pull in the nets with no problems.  
Which was why you were sailing out with Bobby for about the seventh time. He was whistling a tune as he steered the boat while you watched the waves from the side of the boat. The ride wasn’t as smooth as you were used to, but there weren’t many clouds to indicate a storm anytime soon.   
“Alright, Y/N.” Bobby called from his post. “We’re almost there.”  
“Hey.” You gripped the railing as another wave almost threatened to throw you over. “Is there a storm coming? These waters aren’t very….nice.”   
“Nothin' on radar.” He yelled back after a moment.  
“Weird.” You mumbled, gazing down into the darkness. For some reason, the waters were pissed off as their sapphire color turned murky. You didn’t have much time to worry about it as Bobby slowed, then stopped the boat. You quickly made your way over to the nets, ready to help out when he told you to.  
It took a couple of minutes before Bobby really needed your help, while you made sure not to get tangled with the nets. “Okay, darling.” He grabbed the line, ready to cast it into the ocean. “Just like every other time.”  
You nodded, watching your footing as you were about to send the net out. It was at the moment that you let go of the net that you felt something twist around your ankle. You glanced down just in time to be throw over board.   
Cold was the first thing you felt, that and the hard surface of the waves. Even water could feel like glass depending on how you hit it and you felt it. Air escaped your lungs at harsh landing with water filling the empty space.   
Your ears rang as the waves crashed into your head as you fought for the surface. You knew Bobby was yelling, but you couldn’t hear him. You fought hard to stay afloat while trying to free yourself from the net. But the angry waves kept pushing and pulling you around like bullies do to poor school children on the playground.   
You tried to spit out the salty water, but your attempts were futile as you sunk into the sea. The current spun you around just as your fingers found the net that was still wrapped around you. If anything it felt like its grip got tighter like it was somehow alive.   
You pushed that thought away as something tugged on your other foot sinking you further. You panicked, moving your arms frantically, but your struggles only made the invisible force pull you down more until you barely saw the sunlight.   
This was how you were going to die, you thought staring up at the last light as your lungs burned from the lack of air. Something swam around you and you felt the fear slip away. There wasn’t much you could do as your eyes closed and your body went limp.  
You felt something scaly brush against you, along with human hands, but you barely registered it. The only thing you did remember before you passed out was Gabriel’s face. His whiskey eyes had a slight gold glow to them, wide in fear, but still beautiful. If that was the last thing you would see in your life, then you were happy with that. 

You woke up to vomiting on dry sand with a hand patting your back to make sure all the water was out. The bright sun and salt hurt your eyes as your tried to blink them open. A dry cloth was passed into your hands by your savior. Rubbing your face clean, you collapsed back on the sand, letting air fill your lungs once again.   
You throat was raw so you didn’t dare to speak quite yet, but you wanted to as you saw Gabriel in red swim trunks leaning over you. He was checking to make sure you weren’t hurt anywhere else beside your feet. The net had dug into your skin making you bleed, but thankfully there wasn’t any other injuries.   
“You okay, cupcake?” Whiskey eyes stared into your own. You squinted, trying to understand what had happened. It was like Gabriel read your mind as he filled in the blanks. “I was out for a swim and then noticed that you fell in. The net had your foot pretty good, but with my incredible strength I save you.” He gave you a crooked smile as if saying ‘tada’.   
You frowned at his words, none of it making sense. You shook your head at him as you slowly sat up. Gabriel’s hand helped to guide you and you would’ve been thankful if you weren’t suddenly suspicious of him. “Liar.” You spat out before going into a coughing fit.  
“Hey, take it easy, sugar.” He rubbed your back gently. “You almost died.”  
“Liar.” You coughed out again. “N-no way you were out swimming….that far.” You hated how weak you sounded with your voice still hoarse.  
“Told you before I’m a good swimmer.”   
“Why didn’t you bring me on Bobby’s boat?” You arched an eyebrow, shrugging out of his touch. “W-we were out a ways, Gabriel. It would have been quicker to have me on the boat than take me all the way to the beach!” You scooted further away from him. “You’re such a liar. Just tell me the truth.”  
“What truth?”   
You took a deep breath, curling your hands into fists. “None of it makes sense. You swam that far while holding on to me? Lies. That’s not possible! You’d have to be some sort of merman or mythical creature to be able to swim that fast and that far!”  
“Y/N-”  
“No! Something about this isn’t right.” You pointed a finger at him. “I’m not so sure about Kali now. None of this feels right!” You waited for him to speak.  
Gabriel let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he stared off at the water. “You can’t...it’s…..” He tried to find the words, but he didn’t know if he could really tell you. “You’ll just get hurt.”  
“Oh, don’t give me that crap!”  
“It’s true.” Gabriel stood up, giving you somber eyes. “I-I wish it was different...because I do care about you….I know I shouldn’t...I…”   
You saw Gabriel mentally fighting with himself, but you were stuck on the fact that he cared for you. “Tell me.” Your voice was softer. “Tell me what happened. The truth.” You took a couple steps forward, cupping his face in your hands. “Please. I want to know because none of what you’re saying makes any sense.” You watched his eyes close as he thought it over. “How did you really save me? Gabriel?”  
Slowly, he opened his eyes as he grabbed your hands and put them down by your side. “I can’t.” He murmured, hating himself for saying the words.   
You swallowed. “Then I can’t do this.” You told him before storming off the beach and back to the docks. Bobby probably didn’t even know you were alive. You figured he’d have answers and maybe he could confirm Gabriel’s story.

Gabriel let out an angry shout when he could no longer see you. He fell to the sand with his fists colliding with the ground. It didn’t hurt thanks to his powers, but that didn’t stop the ache in his chest. He put his face in his hands as his legs stretched before him. “I’m an idiot.” He told himself as tears ran down his face.   
Suddenly, a wave crashed against the shore and rolled over his legs. As the water receded, Gabriel’s gold tail was on full display. The shine was dimmer than before as the merman shook with sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

You were slightly dry by the time you made it to the docks, your clothes were wrinkled and smelled of salt water. You headed straight to where Bobby’s boat was supposed to be, finding the spot empty along with many of the other boats gone. Perhaps he was still searching for you and called in help.   
Calling him over radio would be your best bet as you made your way to the Dockmaster’s house. You knocked and waited for a minute before wide eyes took you in. “Y/N?” The old worn man gasped before ushering you in. “How the hell are you here? Bobby has a fleet out on the water looking for you.”  
“I figured.” You glanced at the radio, hearing captains calling to one another with your name being thrown into the mix. “I need to talk to Bobby.”  
“Of course.” The Dockmaster pulled the chair out for you to sit. “I’m sure you know how to operate this.”  
You nodded, grabbing the talking piece as you spoke into it. “Dockmaster to Bobby. Over. This is Y/N. I repeat this is Y/N. I’m alive.” The radio was silent after you spoke.  
“Y/N?!” Bobby’s voice came through clear, you could hear the distress. “If this is some joke I’m gonna-”  
“Bobby it’s me.” You smiled.   
“Oh, honey. I’m so happy to hear your voice.” Bobby choked up. “I thought…..I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have had you on board with me. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.”  
You shook your head. “No, it’s not. Those damn nets are to blame. Please just come in safe.”  
“‘Course.” He responded and you didn’t doubt that he had his engines to full speed. “Looks like our girl made it home.” He told the other sailors. “Now it’s our turn.”  
You gave your thanks to the Dockmaster, running out to the docks to wait for Bobby. When he arrived, he barely had his boat tied before he crushed you into a hug. Giving you a quick look over, he was satisfied that you appeared to be fine, but demanded that you put some dry clothes on. Once you were dressed, Bobby sat you down and looked where the net had wrapped around you. Carefully, he cleaned the small wound and wrapped some bandages around it.  
“Not to sound ungrateful, but how the hell are you alive?” Whiskey eyes flashed in your mind at his question. “I mean, I was really worried. Not only the net, but something scaly was under there too.”  
“Scaly?” You thought back, remembering feeling something like a large fish brush against you. “Couldn’t be a shark.”  
“No.” Bobby agreed. “But, it was big...like us big. Nearly had a heart attack...just waiting for the water to turn red, but it never did.”  
“Gabriel must’ve fought it off then.” You murmured.  
“What?” Bobby leaned in closer. “Did you say Gabriel?” You nodded. “Why the hell-wait...did he...was he the one who saved you?” You nodded again. “How the hell did he manage that?”  
“I don’t know.” You shifted in your seat. “I just...before I passed out I swear I saw him and then when I woke up he was there with me on the beach.”  
“The beach?! My boat was closer!” Bobby nearly shouted as he stood up.  
“I know.” You watched as he paced around the kitchen. “I called him out on it and he came up with the excuse that he’s a strong swimmer.”  
“If I see him-” Bobby growled.  
“Please don’t.” You stopped the gruff man, putting your hand on his arm. “Please..just...he’s already been through enough.”  
“You like him.” Bobby stated. “Before when we were talking...Gabriel’s the one you have a crush on.”  
Your eyes shot to the ground. “Yes.” You said in a small voice. “I liked him, I cared…..but now I don’t know if I trust him.” You moved back to the table. “I just don’t understand why he won’t tell me the truth. He said I might get hurt, but I already am.” You cried out. “I know you’ll probably hate me for this, but I want to trust him. I want to give him another chance, but I….”  
“Shh.” Bobby’s arms wrapped around you as he kissed the top of your head. “I had a feeling about him. He may be right about staying away. If I’m right….”  
“Right about what?” You rubbed your eyes.  
He considered you for a moment, just holding you close. “Nevermind. It’s not important.” Bobby shook his head. “Just know that I don’t blame you for falling for him. The heart has a mind of it’s own sometimes and just know that I don’t hate. I could never hate you.”  
“Thank you, Bobby.”  
“Although.” He pulled away. “I will hate Gabriel if he breaks your heart. I promise that.”  
You giggled at his protectiveness. “Of course.” You smiled, leaning back to get some rest. You still needed to figure Gabriel out though. You weren’t that knowledgeable about swimmers, so the library would have plenty of information to help with trying to figure him out. However, for the time being you just wanted to sleep and even though you needed a shower, more water didn’t seem like a good idea after the day you had.

Gabriel knew that the net didn’t wrap itself around you by accident, so that night he headed out near where you had nearly drowned to search for the person responsible. He had a guess that it was the same monster who killed Kali, but he had to be sure.  
The water was silent as he swam with closed fists at his sides. He searched the sand for any evidence, finding a few pieces of netting and shells before Gabriel found a red scale. It was half buried in the sand, but Gabriel knew that scale and who it was instantly.  
Charging forward he raced off, knowing he was on the right path as he noted more red scales. Soon, Gabriel found the underwater cave that the monster must’ve been hiding it. It was just outside the cove with seaweed covering most of the entrance.   
Gabriel didn’t give any warning as he swam into the cave and attacked the figure that was hiding out in it. He pushed them firmly against the wall as with one hand as he punched the figure in the jaw with his other. Gabriel happily used his merman strength to beat up the figure who took his attacks with little fight.  
“Are you done?” The figure smirked after Gabriel had slapped him hard across the chest with his gold tail.   
“You son of a bitch!” Gabriel growled. “How dare you go near her!”  
“She’s just a human. Nothing too special.” The figure’s words earned him another hard punch to the gut. “Sure have gotten stronger.”  
“Stay away from her!” He roared, slamming the figure into wall of the cave. “I mean it. I will not let you hurt her like you did with Kali.”  
“Oh, really?” The figure chuckled darkly. “What are you gonna do? Go tell daddy again and have me banished once more?” Gabriel gritted his teeth. “Humans are weak and being with them has made you weak. Kali was nothing-”  
“Don’t you dare say her name.” Gabriel pinned him to the wall with a hand going around his throat. “Even though I couldn’t save Kali, I won’t let you hurt Y/N.”  
The figure just continued to laugh. “I’ve already done my part and from the looks of it, she doesn’t want you.”  
“Shut up!” Gabriel tightened his grip around the figure’s neck.  
“You’re the one who is going to ruin it this time.” The figure smirked. “Not me, you.”   
Gabriel snarled. “If I ever see you again I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He released the figure, backing up a bit just in case of an attack. “Now leave.”  
The figure swam to the cave entrance, then turned back to Gabriel. “You really think she’ll want you after she finds out what you really are? She’s gonna reject you and become a problem. If word gets out about us, well then, you’ve doomed all of us.” With his final words, the figure left, heading out into the darkness.   
Gabriel watched him go, making sure that he left the cove and surrounding area. He patrolled the area for the night, finding himself exhausted by morning. Curling up on a large flat rock near his own hidden cave, he basked in the sun as his eyes closed. He dreamed of you and hopefully showing you his world someday.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a couple days to recover, mostly due to the fact Bobby wanted to make sure you were alright. When he finally deemed you healthy, you decided to go to the library and dig up some info about swimmers and creatures in the ocean.   
A lemon scent drifted past you as you walked in, noticing one of the librarians cleaning the shelves. She had great pride in her work as she moved with a determined look. You considered asking her for help, but you left her alone and opted to use one of the few computers to search for the different sections.   
Making quick work, you found the location of all the swimming books, which was a good amount considering the town made its living on the ocean. Grabbing as many as you could carry, you found a table in the back away from the main area for some privacy.   
Skipping through some chapters, you stopped, finding a section about swimming out in deep water. Reading through, it wasn’t impossible for him to swim that far, especially since lifeguards and coast guards had to. There was even a section in the book about dealing with riptides. You frowned, realizing that all of this was probably in your head and Gabriel was right. Though, it still didn’t explain why he didn’t just haul you up on Bobby’s boat.   
You rifled through a different book about swimming records and such. It took about an hour to read through, but in the end, you gained knowledge that the longest someone ever held their breath underwater was for twenty-two minutes. You were impressed and wondered if Gabriel could do that, but there was still something bugging you about him. You stifled a yawn as you felt the sudden tiredness. You hadn’t been able to get a decent amount of sleep as nightmares replaced your usually pleasant dreams.  
Hours went by as you trudged on and you still hadn’t made much progress, so you went the complete opposite and strolled through the mythical creatures section of the library. Running your fingers over the spines, you glanced at each of the titles. Just as you were about to pick one out, you stopped yourself, mentally kicking yourself for believing in such a thing. Gabriel was human like yourself. He was a great swimmer, but apparently that wasn’t all that strange from the books you had already read.   
Instead, you headed to the history of Maiden’s Cove and found some old dusty books. You went back to your table with more books in hand and read through them. One was particularly boring as it dealt with the founding and reasons why it was called Maiden’s Cove. You yawned, trying to focus on the words as they blurred together. You hadn’t realized you had spent so much time in the library already as your eyes drooped. You kept trying to read, but you soon laid your head on the book in front of you and closed your eyes. Maybe the nightmares wouldn’t find you here and you could finally get some hours in. 

It felt like you had barely shut your eyes before someone was shaking you. You blinked your eyes open, finding the librarian staring down at you with a disapproving look. “Sorry.” You immediately said as you sat straight up in your seat.  
“Library is closing, dear.” She informed you. “I put your other books away.” You noticed that there was only one book left on the table, the one you were sleeping on. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to leave on time tonight.”  
“Of course.” You nodded. “I’ll put this book away and leave.” She seemed satisfied with your answer as she left. You let out a sigh once she was gone and closed your book, however it wasn’t one that you remembered grabbing. The cover was a beautiful detailed pictures of merpeople. Glancing around to make sure the lady wasn’t watching you, you flipped it open to see the chapters. It was basically a dictionary about merpeople, explaining things about them in great detail. The wording made it read like a nonfiction book with pictures and diagrams every so often etched on pages.   
You turned, finding a whole chapter on fins and how their tails changed size and sometimes color. The image of the gold tail that you saw flashed in your mind as you scanned over it, reading bits and pieces. You then turned another page about how merpeople went to great lengths to hide their features with humans, how they would sometimes interact with humans. Again a memory came to mind, one of Gabriel bringing you to the beach even though it was further than the boat. Then another of something scaly brushing against you when you were drowning along with the feeling of Gabriel’s hands.  
Suddenly it all clicked in your head, but you had to know for sure. You quickly put the book away, not really paying attention to the numbering system and then you ran to the beach. You ignored the car honks as you raced down the hill as the moon perched high in the night sky.   
It was around midnight that your feet finally touched the cool sand. It was empty as most people were asleep or at the Roadhouse this late at night. “Gabriel.” You called out, searching for any sign or movement. “Gabriel!” You kept calling his name as you walked down the beach, but no answer came.  
Instead of Gabriel, you found the old shed that had still managed to stay standing, despite half the room caving in. Curious, you peeked into the shed and saw a duffle tucked into the corner. Aware of the roof, you cautiously approached it and unzipped it. You dug around, finding clothes inside of it. Shirts, pants and swim trunks were stashed away in it that all belonged to Gabriel as they looked like his clothes. The book had mentioned that merpeople need clothes when they come on land, otherwise they’d be naked.  
You decided to see what else was in there, but as soon as you put your hand back in the duffle a voice stopped you. You stood up at the mention of your name, finding a naked Gabriel standing at the entrance of the shed. The moonlight shined behind him, creating a glow around his body. That wasn’t the only thing glowing though as his eyes shined a beautiful gold.  
“I know, Gabriel.” You tried to keep your eyes above his chest. “You’re a merman.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gabrielxreader, merman!Gabriel, human!reader, little bit of implied smut at the end...but depends on how you view it/think

“You’re a merman.” Your words hung in the air for a moment with neither of you moving. You stared at him like you finally saw him for the first time. It all made sense now, all the puzzle pieces connected.  
When you didn’t say anything else Gabriel finally spoke. “That’s it? You’re not gonna freak out? Hit me or yell?” He took a step forward, not even covering himself up.  
“It makes sense.” You admitted, feeling your cheeks redden as you remembered that he was still naked. “Could you...um…” You reached into his bag and grabbed at any clothing inside. Finding a shirt and boxers, you gently tossed them to Gabriel. “Sorry...it’s just a bit...distracting…”  
“You can look if you want, Sugar.” He purred as he threw his shirt on. Gabriel couldn’t help but think that it was cute how you turned your head away as he dressed. “All good, Y/N.” You felt yourself relax. “How’d you find out?” Worry plagued those whiskey eyes of his.  
“A mysterious book about merpeople showed up. Bobby actually told me to look into it...” You suddenly wondered if he was the one who put that book under you. Watching Gabriel from the other side of the old shed, you shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not sure where to go from here. I mean I get why you didn’t tell me the truth....being a merman...not really an easy secret to share.”  
“I wanted to tell you.” Gabriel’s words surprised you. He scooted a bit closer. “There was a threat, though. I needed to take care of it. It’s my fault that you almost drowned.”  
“You’re not responsible for other...creature’s actions.” You moved closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Was it….the creature...was it the same one that killed Kali?”   
Gabriel nodded. “At least the threat is gone now.”   
“So, what does that mean for us?” You searched his eyes for an answer.   
“Well, being with me….you’re not in danger anymore.”   
“So if I tell you that I like you...that’s okay?” You bit your lip.  
“More than okay, Cupcake.” He smiled.   
You suddenly felt brave as you leaned towards him. “Does that mean then that we can get to know each other better? Including the merman stuff?”  
“Definitely,” Gabriel smirked. “How about I take you out on a date and we can both get to know each other better.”   
“Sounds perfect.” You gave him a quick kiss on the check. “Should probably head home. It’s kinda late.” You yawned.  
“I’ll walk you home, sugar.” Gabriel stood up with you, taking your hand in his. “I know this cafe a couple towns over. How about we go there?”  
“Dinner tomorrow then?” Your heart quickened at the thought of finally being with him.   
“Perfect.” Gabriel walked beside you till you got home, then kissed you goodnight before heading back to the beach. He couldn’t help his stupid grin as he ran into the waves, excited for tomorrow to come. 

It took you three hours to get ready that evening for your date. Half of the time you spent getting physically ready and the other half mentally preparing. You wondered what dating a merman would be like.   
Finally, you grabbed your purse and headed a couple towns over to a cute cafe that had outdoor seating that viewed the ocean. It was mostly cliffs over there, which made you curious as to how Gabriel was going to meet you there. You were soon answered with a handsome looking Gabriel wearing a nice pair of dark washed jeans and a navy button up that was a bit tight on his body, showing off some of his muscles.   
“Hi.” You shyly smiled, standing outside the cafe.  
“Hey, Cupcake. You look stunning.” His whiskey eyes traveled over your body. “Shall we?” He extended his hand out for you to take. You smiled, placing your hand in his and let him lead the way.   
There weren’t that many people, which was nice for a first date as you’d be able to hear one another. Gabriel scooted out a chair for you, letting you sit down first before taking his spot across from you. Glancing to your left you noticed that the windows had a perfect view of the ocean that seemed to glitter in the setting sun.   
“They have a good variety here.” Gabriel pointed out, letting you look over the menu. A waitress soon appeared, asking what you wanted to drink. You both told her what you wanted, then went back to picking what you wanted to eat. “Their seafood is delicious here.”  
You glanced over at him. “You eat seafood? Aren’t merpeople uh...vegetarian?” It made sense in a way, but you didn’t think that Ariel would eat her friends.  
“Some, sure.” Gabriel shrugged. “Not me, though. I love my fish. Baked, fried, grilled...oh so many good ways. Although I gotta hand it to you, you really know how to make sweets. I’d hand in my fins for chocolate.”  
You chuckled at how he was practically drooling. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we can get you some dessert after.” Staring back at your menu, you thought of something. “Wait.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow at you. “If you eat fish, then why did you mess with Bobby’s nets?”  
“How’d you know it’s me?” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Gabriel.” You narrowed your eyes.  
“Fine.” He held up his hands. “Guilty.”  
“So, why then?” You leaned forward.  
“I was saving those fish.” Gabriel argued. “It’s hard to ignore their pleas.”  
“But you ruined his nets. You almost put him out of a job.”   
“I didn’t though. I think we should focus on that.”   
“Gabriel.” You huffed out, then sighed.  
“What?”  
“Why’d you stop when I was on board?”  
Gabriel was silent for a moment. “Because...I was distracted when there was such a beautiful face on board.” You blushed at his words, taking the menu back in your hands and hiding your face. “Can you forgive me if I say I won’t do it again?”  
You peeked over at him. “I suppose so.”  
“Ready to order?” You waitress interrupted.  
“Yep.” Gabriel answered for the both of you. She wrote down your orders quickly, taking your menus before leaving you some time alone. “I guess this is when we play twenty questions to get to know each other better? Or should we change it up and play spin the bottle?”  
You giggled, rolling your eyes. “How about….have you seen the Little Mermaid?”  
“The who? Wait, do you know other merpeople?”  
You shook your head, smiling at his cluelessness. “No, Gabe. It’s a movie.”  
“Well, then nope.”  
“Okay…” You hummed. “Guess, we’ll have to watch that on our next date.”  
“Already planning another one?” Gabriel smirked.  
“Unless the night changes...yeah.”  
Gabriel held out his hand across the table. “I think it’s about time I tell you more about myself.” He started, squeezing your hand once you put it in his. He began talking about where he was born and his early life, adding some funny childhood stories. You were nearly in tears from laughter by the time food arrived.   
As you ate you told him more about yourself like your childhood and your future goals. He absorbed everything you said, asking the right questions and making you feel like you were the most important thing in the world.  
After your plates were taken away, Gabriel spoke up. “For dessert, I’m thinking the hot chocolate fudge cake with ice cream. We can share.”  
“I don’t know.” You teased. “I might want that all to myself.”  
Gabriel’s eyes darkened. “Careful, Cupcake. You don’t want to get between me and my sugar.”  
“I thought I was your sugar or cupcake or whatever.”   
“So should I taste you instead?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at your words.  
You felt your cheeks redden. “Maybe.” You breathed out.  
“Perhaps after.” Gabriel added. “After I taste some of this dessert.”  
“That is if I leave you any.” You smirked, then ordered the dessert.  
It didn’t take long for it to be brought out to you on one plate with two forks. You each grabbed your own, staring at each other before rushing to dig in. You moaned at the taste, loving the hot and cold mixture in your mouth. Gabriel licked his lips as some of the chocolate smeared on his face.  
You giggled at how he still had some on his chin. “Missed some.” You pointed to your own face of where it was at on his.   
“You just want me to distract me from eating this amazing dessert.” He got another forkful.  
“Am not.” You argued with your mouth full.  
“Uh huh.” He snorted.  
You rolled your eyes, then reached over and cleaned it off with your thumb. “See?” You showed it to him.  
“Guess you were right.” He stated, before yanking your thumb over the table and licking it clean. Your heart sped faster as you felt his tongue move over your thumb, sucking it gently. “My chocolate.” Gabriel grinned, releasing you.  
“Yeah.” You blinked, staring over at his golden eyes.   
“It tastes sweeter on you.” His dark eyes were still on you as he swallowed another bite, making you squirm in your seat. “Wanna get out of here?”  
“Uh...yeah.” You gulped, taking his lead.   
“Don’t worry.” He quickly paid the bill, leaving you only for a moment before escorting you out. “I had fun tonight. Perhaps...it doesn’t have to end now?”  
“Yeah….wanna come over to my place? I know we talked about staying away from town, but it’s late and I doubt anyone will see you.”  
“Sure. I’d like that.” Gabriel followed you to your car. “Maybe we could watch that mermaid movie or something…” He trailed off, letting you decided.  
“Yeah, or something.” You nodded, getting in the car.


	10. Chapter 10

After the first successful date, many more followed. You were a bit sad that you couldn’t just meet in town, but you knew that it wouldn’t end well. However, this time, Gabriel asked you to meet him at the beach for your next date.   
You decided to put your swimsuit on underneath your tank and jeans, just in case. When you arrived you were glad that you did as you saw Gabriel on the far side of the beach wearing only red swim trunks. His eyes lit up as you made your way over to him, enjoying your own view of a shirtless Gabriel.  
“I guess I should’ve told you that I was thinking we could go for a swim.” His eyes scanned over your clothing choice.  
“Got my bathing suit underneath.” You pulled your tank top off, revealing more skin to him. “Though, I probably should’ve rented a scuba suit if we’re going swimming. Don’t think I can match a merman, especially with the whole breathing air part.”  
“Actually…” Gabriel trailed off as he reached into his pocket. “I...a sea-witch created this…” He held up the necklace that had a beautiful gold scale at the end of it. “...I was once hoping to give this to Kali, but...it lets humans breath underwater. I want you to have it now.”  
It was a bit weird to be getting a present that was originally meant for someone else, but you knew it was probably one of a kind and hard to recreate. “Thanks.” You smiled, letting him put the necklace around your neck. “The gold scale...is it yours?”  
“Yeah.” Gabriel’s breath tickled your neck. “Part of the spell required a merperson scale. I figured it would mean more if it were mine.”  
“It does.” You played with the scale with your fingers, feeling the edges.   
“Now you can breathe underwater like me, though I’d still beat you in a race.” He winked, grabbing your hand and leading you to the water. “Is this okay? I kinda thought I’d show you my world.”  
“This is perfect, Gabe. I was wondering when I’d get to see your tail.”  
“Well, then. I’ll go first.” Gabriel launched himself into the waves, diving into the water. You spotted a flash of gold and then decided to go after him.  
Naturally, you held your breath at first once you submerged underwater. The waves were gentle as you swam closer to Gabriel, seeing his gold tail clearly now. Just as you thought about going up to take a breath, you remembered the necklace. You held the scale tight as you fought your instincts and tried breathing. What was most strange was, instead of using your nose or mouth, gills at the side of your face and neck worked instead. Your body seemed to know the change before even you did.  
Gabriel must’ve noticed your confused expression as he swam over to you, giving you a comforting smile as he grabbed your hand. “It’s alright, cupcake.”   
You nodded, releasing your grip on the scale and focusing on Gabriel instead. Now that you had the chance to really look at it, his tail was beautiful. Gold scales sparkled in the filtered sunlight, making them seem to change into an array of golds and yellows.   
“Never had someone gawk at my tail before.” Gabriel teased, intertwining your fingers. “Shall we?” He nodded towards the sandy bottom.  
You nodded back, then figured you’d try speaking. “Sounds good.” It felt strange to speak, but your body didn’t have any issue. Gabriel smiled at your answer, swimming to the bottom. You tried kicking your feet to help but found that he had more strength and your movements didn’t really help at all, so you let him guide you.  
The further down you got the more life you saw as fish weaved around rocks and coral. Crabs and eels peered around corners, careful of any predators. The unusual thing was they didn’t dart away or hide when you reached them.  
“Merpeople have a connection to anything living in the ocean.” Gabriel explained when he saw your expression, giggling as a fish rubbed his belly. “That’s ticklish, April.” He chuckled as the purple fish continued to swim around him.  
“April?” You murmured, then suddenly found that she was circling you.  
“Yeah. The connection includes communication.”  
“Well, then hello to you.” You smiled at the fish. “Any others I should meet?”  
Gabriel thought hard about that one before answering. “There is Trickster, but maybe later with him. He can be a bit….uh...tricky.”  
“Got it.” You giggled as April started brushing against you. You waved to her as she left, joining other fish as they swam to some red coral.  
“Oh, do you wanna see my home?” Gabriel asked as he petted a large crab.   
“Isn’t the ocean-”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, cutting you off. “You live on land but you still have a house right?” He let the crab go and secured his arm around your waist. “Let me do the swimming.”  
“Okay.” You felt your heart quicken at how close he was with your bare skin touching his.   
It felt like you were almost flying as you let Gabriel swim for both of you. You got to see all the sea life down below as you swam a few feet above it. Brightly colored fish and every other creature in between went about their day and you got to just enjoy the view. It was a whole different world, one that you hoped to visit again sometime with your boyfriend.  
“Almost there.” Gabriel hummed, pointing towards a cave in the side of a rock. Seaweed was almost like a green lawn as it spread out around the entrance with nice flat rocks scattered about. “Home sweet home.”  
“So this is where you live.” You broke away as you neared the entrance, taking a moment to look around outside before going in. Gabriel went in first, making sure there weren't any threats before inviting you in. “Cozy.” You grabbed Gabriel's hand again.   
It was relatively small, but for one person or merman, it wasn’t bad. There was a flat area carved into the wall that you guessed worked as a bed. It had some seaweed and netting on it. Shells were used as plates and bowls and they were placed on an old wooden table that Gabriel probably took from a sunken ship. It was a pretty simple place that didn’t have much to hide.  
“Well, what do you think?” Gabriel asked, his eyes showing his nervousness.  
“Not bad for a bachelor pad.”   
“Yeah, but now I’m taken.” Gabriel squeezed your hand.  
“Could always move in with me.” You suggested out loud before you had time to realize what you just said. “I mean...I...you..don’t have too….I just figured….umm…”  
“If moving in with you means I get to see you every day, then hell yeah.” Gabriel kissed you, earning a light moan from you as he nibbled on your lip. You pulled him in closer, letting your hands explore his hair. You tilted your head a bit to deepen the kiss, loving the feeling of him against you. You felt Gabriel’s hand move up your body, feeling your curves and muscles.  
You broke away after what seemed to be hours as your breathing was different underwater. “At least you don’t have much to pack.” You teased, glancing around Gabriel’s home. He gave a cute pout, which made you kiss him again, shorter this time, though.   
Suddenly, you heard a strange noise from outside. You pulled away, but gripped Gabriel tightly as being underwater wasn’t your comfort zone. “Don’t worry.” Gabriel chuckled, leading you outside. “That’s just Trickster. Looks like he decided to show up.”  
You followed with less hesitation than before as Gabriel already knew who it was. What surprised you was that Trickster wasn’t a fish, but a seal. A cute large gray seal with spots splattered on him and a bold personality as he swam around, not afraid of you at all. You stared in awe as Trickster nuzzled Gabriel’s neck, then swam around him closely.   
After Trickster greeted your boyfriend he moved on to you, nuzzling your side, which made you laugh. “He’s like a puppy.” You reached a handout and stroked Trickster’s short hairs. Trickster enjoyed that, moving back around for you to pet him.   
“Yeah. He’s a sea-dog for sure.” Gabriel’s eyes sparkled, watching the two of you interact. “He likes it best when you scratch under his chin.”  
You did as Gabriel suggested, finding the seal melting under your touch. “Yeah, he loves that.” You continued your actions, feeling Gabriel swim up behind you. He kept his touches light as he reached over and eyed Trickster.  
“Alright, buddy. This here is my girlfriend.” He introduced you, petting Trickster’s head. “Make sure to keep an eye out for her. She’s important to me and I don’t want her to get hurt.” Trickster seemed to understand his words as he licked your arm. “Good boy.”  
“So…” You peeked over at Gabriel. “...wanna show me the rest of your world?”  
“Sure.” Gabriel pulled you hip to hip, holding you tight as he swam off. Trickster circled around, weaving between your legs at times as Gabriel took you to another part of the reef.  
You spent the day traveling around the ocean, seeing Gabriel’s favorite spots and watching the sea life in action. You got to swim with some dolphins and wave to some whales throughout your time. More underwater kisses were shared along with your hands intertwined all the time. You felt honored to be allowed to see all of this, hating when the sun started to drift down, but you knew that Gabriel would bring you back again.


	11. Chapter 11

“Where have you been? I feel like I’ve barely seen you.” Jo hugged you as you entered the Roadhouse. It was a quiet night, leaving Jo bored at the bar.   
You were nervous to tell her, but figured it would be best to come clean early. “I’m dating someone.” You started, watching her eyebrows go up. “I’m dating Gabriel.” She opened her mouth, but you held up your hand. “He didn’t kill Kali, he was framed. I know you and others have doubts, but he will not hurt me. He’s actually saved me a couple of times.”  
“Are you happy?” Jo finally cut in.  
“Yes. I think...I’m falling for him.” You admitted, staring at the counter. Part of you was afraid that she’d start yelling or try to get you to break up with Gabriel.  
Instead, she hugged you tight. “I’m glad.” Jo smiled, pulling back. “I mean….I don’t know if I totally trust him, but I trust you. But if you end up dead, I’ll hunt his ass down and put a bullet in him.”  
“Thanks...I think.” You grinned back, knowing that she only had your best interests at heart.  
“Just don’t tell my mom. She’d freak out.”  
“I don’t plan too.”  
“Good.”  
After that you settled into an easy conversation, catching up on the latest things going on. Bobby apparently had asked Ellen on a date, Jo wasn’t as thrilled as you were, but it was nice that they were finally doing something. You kept Gabriel’s secret throughout the conversation, filling in things when Jo asked about him. You hated to lie to her, but you had to protect Gabriel. You doubted everyone in town would be okay with a merman living near them.   
A couple hours later you left the Roadhouse, heading towards the beach as you promised to meet up with Gabriel after talking to Jo. Glowing jellyfish were migrating and passing by tonight and he wanted to show you.  
Just as you were about to talk off your top that covered your swimsuit you noticed police lights in the distance. Jogging over, you hoped that everything was alright as you spotted Sheriff Jody.   
“Jody!” You called out, waving your hand.  
She didn’t hear you or ignored you as she finished reading someone their rights. It was hard to see who it was at first as they were at the backend of the car, but then once the cuffs were on she dragged them to the side to put them in the backseat.  
Golden brown hair caught your attention, along with whiskey eyes as they made their way over to the side of the car. “Gabriel?” You choked out, running forward. “Gabriel? Gabriel!”  
“Y/N?” Gabriel blinked. He didn’t want you to see this. “Y/N, go back to the Roadhouse. I’m fine.”  
“No, Gabriel.”   
“Hey!” Jody put herself between the two of you. “Stop right there. Don’t interfere. This is police business.”  
“What’s going on? Gabriel didn’t do anything.” You eyed your boyfriend who was halfway in the vehicle. “Jody, please.”  
“Y/N.” She sighed. “Look, there’s some new evidence that links Gabriel to the murder of Kali.”  
“What? No.” You eye widened.   
“It’s alright Y/N. I’ll be fine.” Gabriel tried to calm you down. “I’ll figure this out.”  
“Jody. Please, he’s innocent.” You took a step forward, ignoring Gabriel’s words. You doubted he’d be fine in jail.   
“That’s not what the evidence says.” Jody tried to reason, shutting the door.  
“No, no, no. Gabriel was framed. He didn’t do it. Please, believe me.” You begged, following Jody around the car. “Please.” You thought you heard Gabriel in the car, but you couldn’t quite make out what he was saying.   
“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m just doing my job.”  
“He didn’t do it.”   
“There’s evidence that says otherwise.”  
“It’s all lies. Somethin-someone else killed Kali.” You pleaded, trying to keep her from getting into her car.   
“Then prove to me that someone else killed her.” Jody argued back. “I’m sorry, but without any hard proof stating otherwise...he’s going to jail.” She shut and locked the door before driving off. You collapsed on the side of the road, watching the lights fade.


	12. Chapter 12

Only metal bars kept you from embracing the man you were falling in love with. Due to prison overcrowding, Gabriel was left to stay in the town’s jail before his court hearing. You were thankful for that as you visited him everyday since Jody arrested him.  
Your pleas fell on deaf ears and finding a lawyer to take his case wasn’t as easy as you thought. On top of that, the entire town now knew about your feelings for Gabriel. They had cast you out like a black sheep, only a few people still talked to you. Most saw you as a poor silly girl who got caught up in Gabriel’s charm.   
“Time’s almost up.” Jody’s voice echoed in the concrete cell block. Only one other person was behind bars, leaving six other cells empty. You grumbled back an acknowledgment as you held Gabriel’s hand firmly.   
“Y/N, I’m fine.” Gabriel repeated again, but he sounded less confident as the days went by. Four days had gone past and his normal golden eyes had lost their spark with his skin appearing to be drying out.  
“Liar.” You caressed his face. “You’re getting sick, Gabe.”  
He nuzzled your hand, finding comfort in your touch. “I told you I’d figure this out. You don’t need to worry about me.”  
“Too bad, ‘cause I do.” You frowned, noticing how his skin felt hot. “You need the ocean, don’t you?” Between dates you went back and read more from that book, hoping to learn more about merpeople. You didn’t doubt that Gabriel would tell you everything, but you hated to bombard him with questions. One of the things you found was that the reason more mermaids didn’t live on land was because they needed the ocean, it provided life for them. “Being in here….it’s killing you.”  
“Not on death’s door yet.” Gabriel tried to joke, but it fell flat as his voice sounded dry as if he hadn’t had anything to drink in a week.  
“Jody won’t tell me what kind of evidence they found.” You sighed, then something came to mind. “Gabe.” He slowly turned his head, his eyes staring at yours. “Who killed Kali? You said that the threat...the threat to me was the same as the one who killed Kali. Tell me who it was...actually tell Jody. She could find them or it and-”  
“No.”   
“What?” You snapped, pulling back from the bars. “You want to die in here?! Tell Jody who really killed Kali! Tell her!”  
“Y/N.” He reached out, but you moved away from his grasp. “Please.”  
“If I can help you then I will! But I will not watch you die in here.”   
“Y/N…” Gabriel pleaded. “He’s dangerous.”  
“I don’t care.” You cupped his face. “I...I love you, Gabriel.” You felt tears threatening to spill. “Tell me.”   
“I can’t.” Gabriel whispered. “I can’t see you get hurt.”  
“And I can’t see you die.” You choked out. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the door, signally that your time was up. “Please, Gabriel. Let me save you this time.”  
Gabriel watched you stand up, tears slowly rolling down your face. Slowly, using the bars, Gabriel stood up to face you. “You can’t go after him.”   
“Tell me.” You begged.  
He sighed, running his fingers through his already messy hair. “Promise me you won’t look for him.”  
“I promise.” You didn’t hesitate to answer, even though you knew you’d end up breaking it.  
“Time’s up.” Jody opened the door, staring at the two of you.  
“One second.” You ignored her presence.   
“No can do. Come on. You can talk to him tomorrow.” She walked towards you, ready to yank you out if necessary.  
“My brother.” Gabriel admitted at last before Jody’s hand tugged your arms. “Lucifer. He killed Kali.” His voice was low, glancing over at Jody.  
You nodded, letting him know that you heard him before following Jody out.

The ocean seemed to be upset with that fact that Gabriel was locked away as waves thrashed into rocks and gray clouds claimed the skies. No one was at the beach as the waters threatened to swallow anyone who dared to come near them.   
Yet, you dared to go near, wearing your bathing suit with the gold scale necklace that Gabriel had given you. Diver's fins were held in one hand and a fishing spear in the other. It took a few moments to mentally prepare yourself before heading to the water. With your fins on and spear secure in your hand you dove into the cold water, finding that it did indeed swallow you up. The only solace was that Gabriel would be saved soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Cold waters pulled you out from Maiden’s Cove, letting you save your energy for the dark depths. Trickster must’ve been gone as you didn’t see any sign of him, leaving you completely alone.  
Finally, you kicked your legs, heading towards the vast sandy bottom to avoid the sharks. Even with the fishing spear you didn’t stand much of a chance, especially with how far out you were. The only comfort was that with the desolate surroundings you could see around you in all direction, decreasing the chances of anything sneaking up on you.  
Hours had passed and you found no sign of Lucifer or any merperson for that matter. Mentally you yelled at yourself as you had no idea what he looked like aside from the fact that he was Gabriel’s brother. Besides that there was no way to really tell what direction you were going in and you couldn’t just ask for directions from the few fish you spotted. On top of all that to, there was less light the further you went. Darkness surrounded you with only a faint light overhead to keep you from screaming out in fear.  
“My, my.” A distant voice snickered in the deep. You crouched low on the sand, searching around. “What is that saying you humans have? Hmm….a fish out of water?” The voice sounded closer.   
“I’m looking for someone.” You called out, turning around.  
“Aren’t we all? But, you should also consider that someone might be looking for you.” Red eyes shone in the distance. You put your spear in front of you, ready to face whoever was taunting you. “Cute. You brought a toothpick along.”   
“Who are you?” You snapped, watching the red eyes grow nearer. “What do you want?”  
“I’m curious.” A flash of red scales caught your attention. “A human like you...all alone in the deep? Do you have a death wish?”  
“Who are you?”  
“I don’t think you have the authority to ask me that. Perhaps you should answer me first, while I’m still in a good mood.” The voice hissed.  
“I need to find Lucifer.”   
The voice was silent for a couple moments before it called out from behind you. “Why?” You swirled around, caught off guard by the sudden change.   
“Gabriel has been arrested. He’s charged with the crime of killing Kali, but he didn’t do it.” You explained, realizing that time was running out. You didn’t have time to talk to this strange voice.  
“How is that his brother’s problem?”   
You hadn't said Lucifer was his brother. “Lucifer was the one who killed Kali. Gabriel is innocent.” Your body started to shake slightly as you white-knuckled the spear in your hands.   
The voice laughed, circling you again. “You’re looking for a killer? By yourself? Aren’t you worried?”   
“I figured maybe I could talk some sense into him. He is Gabriel’s brother. Family bond and all that.”   
“True, but Gabriel did abandon his kin to live with humans. I’d say that this is his punishment for loving a human.” The voice chided from somewhere over your left shoulder. “He deserves whatever they give him.” There was such a seriousness to the voice that you knew there was no changing their mind.  
“At least he isn’t a monster.” You raised your voice, annoyed and angry. “At least he doesn’t hide in the shadows like a coward and doesn’t kill innocent people!” You turned, finding red slits of eyes staring at you. “That’s what you are Lucifer, a monster!”  
“How dare you! You finless ape!” Out of the shadows a hand gripped your throat. Bright red eyes took up your vision and his snarl filled your ears. “You are the monster! Humans destroy and take!” His fist collided with your stomach, then he wrenched your spear out of your hands. “This is my domain! You are nothing.” He hissed out, scratching your face as he swam around you. You felt helpless as his tail hit your back then slapped your face hard enough to knock you back a bit in the water.   
“I am not nothing.” You snapped, trying to locate your spear after Lucifer took it, finding it discarded on the sand. “I’m trying to save the person I love...and you...you’re just a poor excuse for family.” You dove towards your spear as Lucifer swam towards you. You managed to get your fingers around it, but you weren’t able to stop the hard blow to your side. You wheezed out in pain as you swung the spear around, nicking Lucifer’s left forearm. It didn’t do much, but you felt some satisfaction.  
He charged at you again, gaining speed as you tried to find the weakest spot to target. You went to aim for his eye, but as you went to slam the spear into him all the air left as Lucifer ripped off your gold scale necklace.   
You cradled your head as the pressure from being that far underwater started to affect you. Survival instincts kicked in as you tried to reach the surface, but the sudden panic left you lightheaded from the lack of air and you found it hard to focus on your goal.   
To make matters worse, Lucifer collided with your body, ramming your spear through your leg and into the sand. You used your last breath to scream out, though you doubted it would do much good. Your hands tried to cover the wound to stop your blood from seeping into the ocean, but you knew it was only a matter of time before any sharks found you.  
“It’s almost poetic. Gabriel dies on land and you die in the sea.” Lucifer hissed in your ear before leaving. He didn’t bother to look back, knowing you’d be dead in minutes if not seconds.   
If you had the strength you would’ve hit him or thrown him around, but you had no energy and you were pinned down to the sand. You would’ve cried out if you had any air left in your lungs, but water rushed to fill them instead.  
Laying there, you thought of Gabriel and how you had failed him. He was right about the fact that you shouldn’t have gone after Lucifer, but you wanted to save Gabriel. You loved him and thought that perhaps if Lucifer loved his brother that he’d want to help too. How wrong you were about everything and now you were to die without anyone knowing what had happened to you. Gabriel wouldn’t even be able to find you as your body would be gone by the time he got out, if he got out. You let yourself get lost in your mind as your body stilled, all the air gone and your muscles useless.  
“I got you.” A quiet voice soothed. The warm touch took you by surprise, but you didn’t question it as you felt death taking you.


	14. Chapter 14

An odd weightlessness settled over your body as you tried to remember what had just happened. The memories escaped you as you regained control over your limbs. The feeling of floating kept you calm, even though you swore that you felt something hard beneath your back.   
Suddenly, you became aware of strange voices around you, making you stiffen in surprise. You kept your eyes shut, trying to make out what they were saying as the memories flooded back in. Lucifer attacked you and left you for dead, but somehow someone must’ve saved you. You knew you were still underwater as you recognized the familiar feeling of gills.  
What shocked you the most was that you felt no pain even though you had been stabbed. Your eyes shot open as you quickly searched for the injuries that Lucifer inflicted, finding none. There wasn’t even any cloth or bandage covering where the damage was supposed to be.   
Movement caught your attention as you finally noticed the two men or merman in the light gray room. Filtered light through the round windows illuminated them and their tails. The one closest to you had a graying beard, bright blue eyes, and a white tail. He came a bit closer, making you scoot back on the stone table.   
“You’re fine now.” The merman gently spoke. “Care to tell us a bit about yourself?”  
“What happened, how am I not dead?” You countered, eyeing him carefully. You weren’t sure if he could be trusted as your mind flashed to images of Lucifer.   
“I saved you. Healed you to be more exact. Even gave you the ability to breath underwater.” The white tailed merman moved closer. “Why are you so far away from your home, human?”  
“I was...Gabriel….I need to get back….I...Gabe…” You swung your legs down, ready to leave and go back to your boyfriend. You didn’t know how long you were out and you needed to go see him.   
“Gabriel? You know my son?” That caught your attention as the merman studied you carefully.  
“Yes, I know Gabe. What do you mean your son? Who are you?” You blinked, trying to think back to if Gabriel ever told you about his family. He never seemed keen on talking about it and you left it alone knowing that something probably happened.   
“How about we start at the beginning.” The white tailed merman gave you a soft smile. “My name’s Chuck. I’m the King of sorts here. And who are you?”  
You peered over at him, amazed to be in the presence of the King of the Merpeople. “I’m Y/N.” You said timidly, keeping your head down.  
Chuck nodded, then gestured over to the other merman in the room. He had dark hair with bright blue eyes like Chuck and a blue tail. "Castiel, another of my sons, he found you in the ocean. It seems you'd had a run in with my second eldest, Lucifer.” You felt a sense of familiarity as you glanced over at Castiel, thinking back to the last few moments before you fainted after Lucifer attacked you.  
“Yeah….” You nodded, running your fingers through your hair. “...I shouldn’t have come looking for him. It was a mistake...I should’ve listened to Gabe.”  
“Why were you searching for Lucifer? How do you know about my sons?”  
“Years ago, a woman named Kali, who Gabriel loved, was killed...apparently by Lucifer and the whole town was convinced that Gabriel killed her instead. There wasn’t enough evidence to put Gabriel away then, but now some new evidence has been found. He’s locked up and getting sick.” You sighed. “I just wanted to save him….I thought if Lucifer knew how sick he was that he’d turn himself in. Make this thing right….that’s what older brothers should do...but...I...I failed. I just wanted to save him.” You felt tears pricking your eyes.  
“Lucifer would’ve never helped.” Chuck shook his head. “My son was banished for killing that human after Gabriel had told me what had happened. I can’t believe that he would try again...that he would try to kill you.”  
You bite your lip, staring at him. “If Lucifer won’t help, then what can we do? Gabriel has been locked away and he’s getting sicker by the day. He needs the ocean.”  
“How long?” Castiel spoke up from his corner.  
“Uh…about five days.”  
“That certainly is not good.” Chuck frowned, staring to pace around the room. “You’re right about needing to do something….but what?” You watched him go into deep thought. Whatever he was thinking of you hoped he could do it fast because time was ticking for Gabe.  
Then, you noticed Castiel move closer to Chuck, resting a hand on his father’s shoulder. “You know there is a way. If anyone was to consider it...it would be him.”  
“I know.” Chuck sighed. “I just-”  
“It’s the best bet to save him.” Castiel pressed.   
“It’s permanent.” Chuck snapped, turning to face his son.  
You stood up from the table, moving towards the two mermen. “I don’t care what it is as long as it saves him.” Chuck glanced between the two of you, weighing his options. “Please.” You grasped his hands. “If it will save Gabriel...please do whatever you need to. I can’t watch him die.” You begged.  
Chuck eyed you for a moment. “You love him don’t you?” His words made you turn slightly red as you realized that this was Gabriel’s father and that he was a king. Chuck didn’t wait for your reply as he nodded to Castiel. “Can you get the supplies?”  
“Of course.” Castiel sped off.   
“Follow me.” Chuck led you down some stairs just outside the door. You spotted other merpeople swimming about in the halls and outside. Some of them stopped and stared at you, pointing and whispering to others. You tried to ignore them as you continued to follow Chuck.  
Finally, you got to a large room with columns holding up the ceiling with views of the city that sat down in a trench. Castiel appeared a few minutes later with arms full of supplies and set them on the large stone table in the center of the room.   
The two of them worked in sync as Chuck rattled off instructions and Castiel followed them without complaint. You could only watch and think of Gabriel, hoping that whatever it was that they were doing would save him.   
“There.” Chuck triumphantly held up a little glass jar that had a lid on it. He swam over to you, thrusting the jar in your hands. “This can save Gabriel.”  
“Thank you so much.” Your arms wrapped around his neck, happy that you were able to help Gabriel even without Lucifer’s confession.  
“I should thank you for caring about my son and loving him. If this works he'll need someone on land…” Chuck murmured, pulling back. “This potion will turn a merperson into a human permanently. Make sure to tell my son that...make sure he knows what happens if he takes it.”   
“Of course.”  
“Don’t give it to him until he understands.” Chuck pressed.  
“I promise.” You held his gaze, understanding that he was about to lose another son. “I’ll take good care of him, Chuck. I love do him.”   
“Thank you.” His smile was one of heartbreak and happiness for his son. “Probably should get you back to Gabriel. The sooner he gets this the better. I’ll have Castiel escort you home.” You nodded, sharing one last hug with him before you left.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel kept his distance from shore, though he made sure you got on land fine. You swam as fast as you could to the beach and then sprinted across the sand. If anyone saw you they’d think you were out for a morning jog as the sun had started to rise. It had been nearly a day that you were out in the ocean, but it was worth it as you had the potion to save Gabriel.  
It seemed that your thoughts had summoned him as you found the merman marching towards you. You halted, scanning over him quickly and finding that he didn’t look sick at all like when you last saw him. “Gabe?” You thought of slapping yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. He was supposed to be in jail. You started towards him, happy that he was out, but then his words stopped you.  
“How could you?!” Gabriel snapped, pointing a finger at you once he was a few feet away. You winced at his harsh tone, realizing that he probably guessed that you went after Lucifer. “You promised me! Doesn’t that mean anything to you? Huh?!”   
“Gab-” You tried to answer, but he cut you off.  
“I should’ve never told you. I’m such an idiot.” Gabriel growled. “You know when I got out I went to your house thinking you’d be there, but then when I couldn’t find...and lord did I look everywhere...I came here...hoping...praying that I’d be wrong. Looks like I can’t trust you at all!”  
“You can trust me.” You took a step forward. “Look, I know it was a mistake, but I had to do something!”  
“Please, tell me you didn’t find him.”   
“I-I can’t.” You stared at the ground. “He….I’m fine now.”  
Gabriel snorted, then surprised you by pulling you into a tight hug. “I can’t lose you.” He choked out, nuzzling your hair with his nose. “Please...Y/N...listen to me.” After a moment he pulled back, looking into your eyes. “I’m still furious with you, missy. You lie to me again and-”  
“I won’t.” You caressed his face. “I’m sorry. I wanted to save you.”  
“I told you that I’d think of something.” Gabriel leaned into your touch. “The charges have been dropped.  
“What? How?”  
“I have a friend a couple towns over. He doesn’t like me, but he hates injustice more. Called him a couple days ago. Wasn’t for sure if he’d be able to help, but he pulled through.”  
“So, you’re free? Just like that?”  
“Yeah.” Gabriel smiled. “Just like that.” You let out a squeal of happiness as you hugged him again, throwing your legs around him. Gabriel peppered kisses all over your face as he kept you from falling.  
“Oh!” You grabbed the glass jar from where you tied it to your bathing suit bottom after Gabriel set you down. “I guess you don’t need this anymore.”  
“What is it?” Gabriel eyed the jar carefully, then his eyes went wide. “It looks-Y/N-”  
“I met your dad.” You explained. “He...uh….wanted to help. This potion...it...it turns a merperson into a human, permanently.”  
“How far exactly did you swim?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at you.  
“Let’s focus on the fact that you’re okay and don’t need this potion.” You smiled.  
“I’m surprised that he even gave that to you.” Gabriel nodded at the glass jar.   
“Yeah, well, you were dying.”   
“So were you, little human.” A voice hissed behind you. “What happened to bleeding out on the ocean floor?” Both of you turned, seeing Lucifer stride up to you from the waves. His eyes glowed a deep red as he snarled at the both of you.  
“Lucifer.”  
Gabriel pulled you back, shielding you from his brother. “I thought I told you to stay away.”  
“And what authority do you have over me, little brother?” Lucifer didn’t stop as he clenched his fists, ready for a right. “I say you should both die!” He yelled, swinging his fists. Gabriel barely dodged the attack as Lucifer moved in for another blow. “Just like that pathetic human before you.”  
“Y/N, run!” Gabriel shouted before Lucifer kicked him in the chest. It was a surprise attack, leaving Gabriel gasping for air.  
“No, stay!” Lucifer toyed with you both. “I want to see Gabriel’s reaction when I kill you.”  
“Get up, Gabe!” You moved back, knowing that even on land Lucifer was skilled and capable of killing you.  
“Yeah. Get up baby brother. At least try to protect her...unlike Kali. She died screaming your name.” Gabriel charged at him, pushing Lucifer into the sand as his fists collided with his brother. In one swift movement, Lucifer had Gabriel in a chokehold, laughing at Gabriel’s struggle.   
Suddenly, a gunshot rang out overhead with footsteps making their way over to you. In a matter of seconds the scene had changed as Jody aimed her gun at Lucifer. “Let him go.” She spoke evenly.  
Lucifer hissed at the gun, but held up his hands, letting Gabriel go. “Gabe.” You cried out, pulling him a safe distance away.  
“From what I heard, you killed Kali. Gotta say I’m surprise. I followed Gabriel because I didn’t trust him...never thought he’d lead me to the real killer.” Jody remarked, reaching for her handcuffs. “Gabriel will you please handcuff him for me?” She tossed the cuffs to him, watching Gabriel put them on Lucifer tightly before Jody dragged Lucifer to the car. Jody read him his rights before slamming the door in his face. She turned to find the two of you had followed her to her squad car. “Looks like the town owes you an apology, Gabriel.”  
“I’ll just take my freedom.” Gabriel offered his hand, which she shook. He glanced over at you, taking the potion from you. “Can you do one thing for me?”  
“Name it.”  
“Give this to Lucifer.” Gabriel gave Jody the glass jar. “It’s medicine...he’ll get sick otherwise and I doubt you’ll be able to take him into court and have justice served.”  
“Thanks. Will do.” She tucked it away.  
“He might not want it, but he needs it.” Gabriel added, locking eyes with Jody.   
“Understood.” Jody nodded, then walked over to the driver’s door.  
Gabriel wrapped a protective arm around you as you both watched Jody drive off, taking Lucifer away for good. “They’ll be able to match the fingerprints they found and prove that Lucifer killed Kali.” Gabriel murmured.  
“And that potion will let him live.” You stared at your boyfriend. “You still care about him.”  
“He’s my brother. Despite what he had done...he wasn’t always like this.”   
You kissed his cheek. “The past few days have been tiring, let’s go home.”  
“Yeah.”  
Gabriel led the way, keeping a hand on you at all times. “Oh and Y/N.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
